Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Pyrekiss
Summary: Draco and Hermione talk during the war, and Harry finally defeats Voldemort. After the war, Hermione and Draco meet up once again...Song fic, One shot, and of course, Dramione.


**Disclaimer**: Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day does not belong to me, nor does Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The Innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

It was raining on the battlefield, and it seemed the whole world was in denial, and that it was crying for all the blood spilled and all the people who didn't deserve to die. Hermione Granger was sitting cross-legged on the ground, cradling Ron's head. He was badly hurt and needed medical help. But Hermione Granger was an Auror, not a mediwitch. She silently cursed herself for following Ron and Harry every step of the way, like a puppy, when she could be a mediwitch and helping the wounded. "Hermione..." gasped Ron."Water..."

Hermione hastened to get Ron some water. She reached for her hip flask, uncorked the stopper, and gave Ron the rest of her water. Ron gulped the water slowly, and spoke weakly. "Hermione...when I die, tell Harry that I'll always look after him...and you, too..."

Hermione shook her head wildly. "No, Ron! You aren't going to die, you just hang on!" She wiped tears with the back of her hand, which was stained with blood.

Ron gasped. "I can't take this pain...just 'Avada Kedavra' me, please..." he whispered.

"No!" cried out Hermione, still cradling his head and sobbing. "I won't leave you behind."

"Please, Hermione." Ron closed his eyes, waiting. "Do it for me. And kill those bloody bastards who are attacking us."

"Please, Ron, don't make me do this." she whispered, taking out her wand. Ron didn't reply.

"Avada Kedavra."

Hermione turned around, surprised that she hadn't announced the spell. Slowly, she laid Ron's body in a cross-armed position gently and rose up slowly. "Malfoy!" she gasped. "Why the hell-"

_Like my fathers come to pass,_

_Seven years has gone so fast,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

Malfoy covered her mouth. "I did it because he was suffering," he replied softly. "You wouldn't want him to have a painful death, do you?"

"But-"

"But nothing, Granger."

Moments passed, silently. It seemed an eternity before Hermione spoke first.

"Malfoy," she said slowly, "Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?"

He smirked. "You really think that I wish to kill you, Granger?"

"But I'm a Mud blood."

His usual amused face turned into a scowl. "You really think being a Mud blood matters? Look at all this blood on the battlefield. All kinds of blood have been spilt. Do you really see a difference? Can you separate the pure blood from the mud blood?"

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are..._

Hermione was silent, looking around the battlefield. "No," she replied softly. "I guess not." She looked up at Draco. "But we're different, we're opposite, I guess you could say."

"What's with you? Do you want me to kill you, Hermione?"

Hermione gasped. "You just called me by my first name!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that? It's not like I just knew your last name or anything."

"I don't want you to kill me. But, we are in a war, Draco, on opposite sides."

"Does that really matter, Granger? We're just people, killing blindly, murdering anybody who's in our way. You can't really tell the difference. War is just blood and slaughter."

"Yes, it does matter Draco!" Hermione snarled. "Without sides, there cannot be a war, without a war, Voldemort nor Harry could not die. They cannot survive while not killing the other."

"It's just a damn prophecy, Granger. Suppose you know how it felt, forced to join a side you know will never win, and forced to become a Death Eater when you do not wish to." Draco stared at her, cooly.

_As my memory rests,_

_But never forgets what I lost,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

"No, I don't, Draco," Hermione said, looking at Draco in a new light. Had he really wanted to join their side, the good guys, did he really, truly, believe their cause?

The cries of war were upon them, and Draco looked at Hermione with his pale gray eyes, full of compassion and understanding, and vanished into thin air. A few Aurors had now fallen, and Harry and Voldemort were fighting. With an "Avada Kedavra", Harry had defeated Voldemort. The remaining death eaters had to flee, and escape capture.

_"I'll come back for you, Granger,"_ Draco's voice rang in her ears before he left too.

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The Innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

It had been a year since the battle, and people were already celebrating the Defeat of Lord Voldemort. On that day, they would get time off their jobs and live their lives in freedom. It was truly a golden age indeed. Harry was a greater hero than he already was, but still hung out with Hermione, even though with their jobs, they couldn't see each other that much. And after all, he had a child to be with. The whole wizarding world was in an uproar when Harry and Ginny announced their engagement. He had the perfect life.

Hermione, however, lived by herself in misery, and lived life normally, except she had no love, nothing to do. It was like an endless cycle: Wake up, eat, go to work, eat, and sleep. Her life was now terribly dull, she had no fun, and she wished sometime it would end, just waiting, simply waiting...

_Ring out the bells again,_

_Like we did when spring began,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

Hermione was resting at home one day, reading through her mail, when a small pop was heard behind her. From the chimney came out Draco Malfoy, dusting ashes from his tattered cloak. "Granger..." his eyes were full of pain and loneliness, his face paler than usual, and his blonde hair tangled. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Hermione rushed to him and washed him, nearly blushing when she saw what she shouldn't have seen. She tended to him when he was sick and bought him new robes. She wondered why she was doing all this, helping Draco, the enemy, the stupid self-conscious spoiled brat Slytherin. As she was washing his soot-covered face, she realized: She needed him, and he needed her.

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars,_

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are..._

In a few days, Draco woke up in Hermione's bed, also with Hermione, who was sleeping on top of the covers, sleeping soundly, tired of all of her work. He gently stroked her now curly hair. _"She looks like an angel," _he thought, and continued to stroke her hair reassuringly. Soon, Hermione was moaning in her sleep. "I need you, Draco..." she whispered in her sleep. Draco, realizing this too, pulled Hermione in his arms and soon slept, his head resting on top of hers. She smiled softly in his arms.

_As my memory rests,_

_But never forgets what I lost,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

They woke up in each other's arms, and Draco looked at the clock. 4:00 PM, wizarding time. Hermione just noticed Draco hugging her tightly, slipped through his fingers and blushed. "I should probably make breakfast," she explained quickly, and prepared it.

After she and Draco finished, now drinking a cup of coffee, they pleasantly talked about things about the weather, but steered away from topics about war.

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The Innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

"You know Granger," Draco mused. "We're twenty now."

"I don't really like keeping track of my age nowadays," muttered Hermione, stirring her coffee.

"Why? You're young and pretty, you're sure to have to have had tons of boyfriends and such." Draco looked at her.

"Well," she said softly. "I haven't really gone out much, and everybody calls me depressed and everything." She looked at her coffee and sipped it. "It makes me feel old."

"Ah," Draco mused, blowing on his coffee. "I see."

_Like my fathers come to pass,_

_Twenty years has gone so fast,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

"So," she asked, looking at Draco with her chocolate-brown eyes. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I had nice dreams, too," Draco smiled, a genuine smile, and not his usual smirk. Hermione smiled, and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Stop it," she giggled.

Then she drew in a serious tone. "Why did you come back?"

"I needed you, Hermione. I needed you."

_Wake me up when September ends..._

_Wake me up when September ends..._

**- Finite Incantatum -**


End file.
